No one but you
by jj87
Summary: Andy's brother's friend arrives to stay with them at her place, not only is he the guy she'd had a crush on since she was a kid he's the guy that's now sat holding her as she cries yet again over her stupid no good boyfriend who has just let her down for the last time...will new romance fly?
1. Chapter 1

Andy yawned as she walked through the station lot with Traci, they had just finished up their last night shift and were free for the weekend. Last night they had done another successful john sweep and not only were they tired they were cold thanks to the skimpy clothes they wore. Their legs and feet were killing them thanks to the high boots they had to traps around in for half the night-it hadn't been all bad though, Andy had got twenty guys and Traci and the others almost the same, Chris was less than impressed that he had bagged the most.

"You sure you don't want a lift home Andy?" Traci asked as they stopped at her car.

Andy groaned as her phone beeped "thanks Traci, I left my car at home so I would walk it's a nice morning and I'm not that far away…great," she sighed reading the message.

"What is it? Traci asked leaning on the back of her car.

"TJ wants to have a talk with me, that can only mean one thing," Andy replied.

"Yeah he's looking for another girl he's only known five minutes to move in," Traci chuckled.

"Like hell he is," Andy said and pushed herself off her car " he was warned never to ask that again after the last time, he's gonna tell me he hasn't his rent money again…see ya later Trac."

"You still got that date tonight?" Traci called after her.

Andy nodded "I do, he's picking me up at eight, why?" she asked.

"Just asking," Traci replied and walked to her door "if he does happen to let you down again we'll be at the penny-later!" she called and climbed into her car.

Andy sighed and started walking Traci nor the others liked her boyfriend…come to think of it neither did her dad or her brother, she waved as Traci went by and turned out of the lot for her walk home.

As she walked her phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled at the caller "hey babe," she said happily.

"Hey," he yawned "just calling to see how your night went."

Andy smiled to herself he was always calling after her shifts…why again did no one like him? "aww Lee aren't you just so cute checking up on me," she giggled "it went well bagged me twenty guys," she said proudly.

"Just twenty?" Lee chuckled "thought they would have been queuing around the block for my baby."

Andy giggled "you're embarrassing me now…we still on for later?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lee replied "but I was wondering if we could push it back a half hour, I have a new client coming in this is a big deal Andy."

"Okay," Andy agreed a half an hour wasn't a big deal it's not like he was cancelling "I'll see you at half eight then…I'm just home now I gotta speak to TJ so I'll see you later?"

"You will, sweet dreams babe, I'll call you later," Lee replied.

"Bye," Andy smiled and hung up.

…

Letting herself into her house she walked to the kitchen and sighed at the mess "TJ!" she yelled up the stairs "how many times have I asked you not to wreak my kitchen!"

TJ came bounding down the stairs with Andy's dog a German Sheppard named Coby "hey, sorry I was about to clean it," he said walking to the sink "how did the sweep go?" he asked as he started to wash the dishes.

"Yeah, great," Andy replied as she bent down to Coby " way better than last time, Frank was happy anyway," she said and stood up "before I go to bed what did you want to talk to me about?"

TJ turned to face her "you remember my friend Sam?" he asked.

Andy thought for a moment " Swarek? The cop that keeps going undercover? The cop she'd had a major crush on since she was like ten but he didn't need to know that."

TJ nodded "that's the one, anyway, he's bagged himself a spot in the guns and gang offices-Boyd is moving on, he wanted to know if he could stay with me for a week or two, so since it's your house and I never told him I live with my sister I said I better ask you first before I agreed."

Andy shook her head the last thing she wanted with her workload was coming home to clean up after another guy-her older brother who still hadn't grown up yet was enough. "No TJ you're enough to deal with, it's like coming home after leaving Leo alone everyday, he can stay for a day or two but that's it."

"Andy," TJ said hurrying after her "please he's nowhere else to go his sister lives up in St Catherine's…he's not like me at all he's a clean freak just like you-and he'll pay rent, you were always saying how you'd love someone to help us out."

Andy sighed heavily she barely remembered the guy(apart from being so so hot) all she remembered was him and TJ were as thick as thieves in the academy and at fifteen before Sam decided he liked the undercover roll, they lost touch after that. "Fine," she sighed again "let me think about it and I'll let you know when I wake up."

"You better decide quick…he arrives in town tonight!" TJ called after her "gotta get to work now, I walked Coby and fed him, I vacuumed and I took the trash out, I'll call you on my break!" he called on his way out the door.

Andy chuckled she always knew when he wanted a favour, closing her bedroom door she threw herself onto her bed maybe it wouldn't be so bad having another guy around the house, besides splitting the mortgage payment in three he'd be handy for the stuff TJ couldn't do…things she wouldn't ask him to do.

Pulling herself up she decided to give herself until later before she agreed to anything and if she did agree there would be rules. Pulling off her clothes she slid under the covers and closed her eyes smiling as Coby snuggled in behind her-how she loved that dog.

* * *

Later that day down in fifteen division TJ and Jerry sat at their desks, they had just closed a case and were wrapping up for the day "nice work buddy," Jerry said clapping him on the back "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah you too…I knew that kid was lying," TJ said as he closed the file "I cannot wait to fall onto the sofa with a beer," he chuckled.

"You and me both," Jerry chuckled "but I promised Ollie I'd have a drink with him fancy joining us?"

TJ chuckled "Ollie feeling neglected?" he asked "thanks man but I have to go home and see Andy, I'm trying to get her to let Sam stay with us so I have to do a bit of buttering up."

"Good luck with that," Jerry chuckled "your sister is as stubborn as they come."

"And don't I know it," TJ chuckled as they walked "she didn't say no she said she'd think about it."

Jerry chuckled again "good luck buddy…see ya tomorrow!" he called as they separated in the lot.

"See ya!" TJ called and turned around the corner where his car was parked. As he got closer he noticed a guy leaning against it "Sammy!" he called once he recognised who it was.

Sam stood up off the car "still driving this piece of crap?" he chuckled and hugged him "good to see you man."

"You too, you're early," TJ said as he unlocked his car.

"I know," Sam replied and climbed in beside him "my sister went away this morning so I came straight down when she left…is alright to stay with you?" he asked "whatever chick you're hooking up with won't mind?"

TJ glanced at him "well," he said slowly "I forgot to mention I live with my sister…in her house," he added.

"Ah, so that's a no then," Sam said "not to worry I'm sure Jerry or Ollie wouldn't mind me sharing with them for a few days."

"No it's okay, Andy said you could stay…how long she hasn't decided," he chuckled.

Sam chuckled "better be on my best behaviour then."

TJ chuckled "one rule that applies to me which I'm sure she'll let you know is no girls back to her house for sleepovers."

"I can live with that," Sam nodded "so no live in chick this time?" he asked.

"No," TJ scoffed "Andy nearly killed me the last time I asked, that was not a good day for me."

"Well you did only know her a few weeks," Sam said.

"Yeah and her family was moving away she had nowhere to go," TJ replied.

"I'm sure Andy wasn't thinking about that part," Sam said.

"No, she just heard girl and said absolutely no way," TJ chuckled.

"What she say about me coming to stay?" Sam asked curiously. He hadn't seen Andy in over ten years she was only fifteen or so then, it was hard to picture her all grown up.

"That it was bad enough coming home to me," he chuckled and pulled into his house "be nice, tell her she looks well then offer to clean tomorrow," he chuckled and climbed out.

…..

Andy wasn't that long up and decided to get her shower out of the way before dinner, wrapping a towel around her she walked to her bed and sighed she'd left the bra she wanted to wear in the laundry room. Thinking she was still home alone she pulled her door open and took the stairs in just her towel, walking into the kitchen she missed them both sitting at the counter staring at her as she walked to the laundry room.

"That's Andy?" Sam asked wide eyed "wow," he couldn't believe how grown up she was now-how hot she was.

TJ sent him a look and stood up "don't even go there man I'm warning you," he said glaring at him. Walking to the laundry room he stuck his head in "you may want to cover up before you come out we have a guest," he said flinging one of his hoodies at her.

Andy shook her head and pulled it over her head, TJ always got like that when she was around his friends…or any bloke. He had always been protective but it turned into over protective where his friends were concerned. Shoving the bra into her pocket she walked out and stopped 'that's Sam Swarek?' She asked herself 'oh dear…I'm in trouble," she said as those big beautiful brown eyes looked back at her "hi," she said walking to them "nice to see you again Sam," she said and smiled.

Sam smiled "you too Andy, last time I saw you you were a teenager."

"Well I'm all grown up now," she said and grabbed a bottle of water "you can stay here as long as you like, TJ will fill you in on everything…I better get ready, I have a date," she said and walked to the door.

TJ scoffed "you're going out with that tool again?" he asked.

Andy turned back and glared at him "yes TJ that's what usually happens when you have a boyfriend."

"He's your boyfriend now?" TJ asked "Andy he's an idiot that keeps letting you down and you only met him a few months ago."

"So?" Andy shrugged "I got to know him I like…and he hasn't let me down that much," she said and looked over at Sam "bring him for a drink or something," she said and walked out of the room.

Sam chuckled and looked over at TJ shaking his head "you don't like the new boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," he sighed "no one does he's a moron every time they arrange something he's either late or never shows up-never calls either…she can do way better than a lawyer that lives for his job."

Sam nodded and stood up "she's young she'll learn, show me to my room then we're going for a drink, Jerry and Ollie are at the penny," he said.

* * *

Andy arrived at the restaurant she was to meet Lee at and walked inside "hi," she smiled at the woman on the door "booking under Lee Byrne for two."

The woman looked down at her book and nodded "table for two," she said and picked up a menu "follow me," she smiled and walked off.

Andy followed her and sat down "thank you," she smiled when she handed her a menu.

"Anything to drink while you're waiting?" the waitress asked.

"A glass of white wine please," Andy replied "any kind is fine," she added.

The waitress nodded and jotted it down "I'll be right back with your drink," she said and walked off. She pulled out her phone when it beeped hoping it was Lee saying he was on his way she'd already been sat here alone for ten minutes. Reading the message she chuckled it was from TJ **at the penny all your friends are here bet that would be more fun, kidding, have a fresh head coming home Sam said he was making you breakfast as a thank you **chuckling again she replied and put her phone down.

Another ten minutes passed and not a word from Lee, followed by another ten minutes she picked up her phone and called him she frowned when she was cut off right away. Dialling him again she sighed when it cancelled again and went to mail, deciding not to leave him a message she hung up and picked up her glass "way to prove them all right," she muttered and downed it.

Standing up she grabbed her bag and left some money for her drink, walking back to the woman she smiled "sorry to waste your time seems my boyfriend is not gonna make it…I left money for my drink on the table and again I'm sorry for taking up a booking," she said and took her coat from the rack.

The woman smiled she'd seen them in here a few times and most of the time he was late or she was coming up to explain for him "don't worry about honey…if you don't mind me saying," she said "you're a beautiful young girl, don't waste your time on a guy that can't even be bothered to call. You should get a friend and go hit the town…night," she smiled and walked off to seat a couple.

Andy looked after her and sighed even a total stranger was against her and Lee, sighing again she did up her coat and decided to follow the waitresses advice. Walking outside she pulled a taxi and climbed in "black penny please," she said and did her belt.

She looked down when her phone rang seeing Lee flashing on the screen she hovered over the answer button-she cancelled it and turned off her phone, tonight she was going to party with her friends.

….

Arriving at the penny she paid the driver and climbed out walking towards the door she stopped, if she went in she had to explain to her brother and her friends once again she had been let down. Sighing she walked to the small wall beside the alleyway and sat down arguing with herself whether to go in or not.

Sam had just come out the side door to take a call seeing Andy sitting not far away he ended his call and walked towards her "hey," he said and sat beside her "aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"Hey," she sighed "yeah supposed to be…he didn't turn up," she said and looked down at her hands "left me sitting there for half an hour before I got up and left."

"Why are you with him then?" Sam asked "from what TJ has told me this isn't the first time he's done this."

Andy shrugged "apart from not turning up-or calling when he's supposed to he's actually a pretty sweet guy, he calls me after my shifts just to see how my day went, he sends me flowers, he always tell me I look good."

Sam nodded "if he's doing this a while already and you haven't been with him that long, you need to ask yourself is he worth waiting for- do you want this for the rest of your life," Sam said and stood up "come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Andy stood up "are all my friends here?" she asked deciding to ignore what he said before that.

"TJ pointed a group out so they must be," Sam said and led her towards the door.

"Great," Andy sighed "I'll have to explain myself to them too."

Sam pulled the door open "you can stay with me if you want," he offered and walked inside.

Andy walked in behind him and immediately regretted her decision when TJ frowned and looked at his watch. Walking to him she smiled "hey," she said and leaned on the bar beside him.

TJ turned to face the bar "he didn't turn up?" he asked.

"He called he couldn't get out of a meeting," Andy replied and waved Liam down.

"What are you lying for him for?" TJ asked.

"I'm not," Andy said turning to Liam "vodka cranberry please Liam.," she said and turned back to TJ "he's stuck in a meeting."

TJ sighed "I'm sure he his…I'll get your drink, go have fun with your friends I'll call you when we're going home."

Andy could tell he was annoyed at Lee "it's not easy being a lawyer at that place TJ he has to prove himself to get ahead," she said having no idea why she was sticking up for him.

TJ scoffed and turned to her "he should be worrying about letting you down all the time not his job."

Andy grabbed her bag off the bar "dad wasn't so different was he?" she snapped.

"Yeah and look what happened mom took off and left us because she was sick of living a miserable life!" he snapped back.

Sam could see things getting tense stepping in between them he turned to TJ "don't take it out on her," he said turning to Andy to see her already walking towards her friends.

* * *

A few hours later Andy stood up and giggled as she stumbled "that's our Andy!" Dov yelled and handed her another shot.

Andy giggled and downed the shot "this is way better than any date!" she yelled.

"Does this mean you're finally done with him?" Traci asked.

"Yep," Andy slurred and nodded "he's an ass that thinks about no one but himself!" she turned to Chris "give me one more?" she asked and held out her hand.

"I don't know," Chris said unsure "you're pretty wasted and it's only ten."

"Oh Chris just give her a damn shot we're celebrating!" Gail hissed.

Chris sighed "she's celebrating you guys are just watching her," he said and stood up "no I'm sorry she'll feel like crap tomorrow wondering why no one stopped her, no more shots-for any of you!" he called and walked away with the tray.

"Aww Chrissy!" she called after him "just one more!"

"No! I'm getting you water!" he called and kept walking.

"Hey Andy!" Dov whispered loudly and nodded to something he had clutched in his hands.

"You saved one!" Andy yelled excitedly and took the shot from him "to me," she said holding it out "I am not gonna let that jerk stand me up again, I'm not gonna take his apologies and most important," she giggled "I am not gonna answer my phone when he calls again!" she yelled and downed it while the others cheered and clapped.

"Damn it Dov," Chris sighed as he placed the tray on the bar.

"What's up man?" TJ asked turning on his stool.

"Have you not seen the state of Andy over there?" he asked "I had to take away the tray she's done half them by herself."

TJ was so lost in listening to Sam and his stories he'd forgotten Andy was there, he looked over and saw Chloe jump off her stool to grab Andy as she fell "I better get her home," he said and stood up.

"TJ," Liam said placing a fresh beer in front of him.

TJ sat back down and watched Andy "just get her some water I'll take her home after this."

Sam had been listening to them from beside TJ, looking over at Andy he shook his head she was beyond wasted. Downing the rest of his beer he slid off his stool "I'm gonna call it a night man, been travelling all day," he said and slid on his coat "I'll take her home you stay out for a while longer."

"You sure you don't mind?" TJ asked.

"No," Sam replied "she'll fall into bed and I'll be doing the same myself…see ya!" he called and walked over towards her table.

"Andy, there's a really hot guy heading right for you," Gail whispered excitedly.

Andy looked behind her and stood up "Sam!" she yelled excitedly "this is my new roomie Sam," she said slinging her arm around his shoulder. "I told you he was staying, Sam, this Traci Gail and Chloe" she said nodding to the girls "and this is Nick and Dov-Chris is at the bar," she said and fell into his side "guys this is Sam."

"Hey Sam," they all said and watched him slide his arm around Andy's waist to hold her up…maybe they should have cut her off.

"Nice to meet you all but I think this one needs her bed, say goodnight Andy," he said and started to steer her towards the door.

"Night Andy!" she called back to the table and threw a drunken wave over her shoulder.

…

Outside Andy stumbled into Sam and linked her arm with his "can we get pizza on the way home?" she asked.

"You haven't eaten?" he asked as they walked out of the lot.

"Uh, I got stood up remember," she giggled.

"That's right," Sam said pulled out his phone "you should have eaten before you drank," he said and dialled a number.

"I'm fine," Andy said…then tripped over her own feet.

"Whoa," Sam said jumping to grab her round the waist.

"I'm fine," Andy giggled "are we getting pizza?" she asked dropping onto her porch swing.

"That's what I was trying to do before you fell over," he chuckled and sat beside her.

Andy giggled then her smile slowly dropped off her face "what's wrong with me?" she asked "why doesn't he wanna spend time with me?"

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear "there's nothing wrong with you, and it's his loss," he said and put the phone back to his ear.

"Then why does he keep doing this to me?" she whimpered.

Sam sighed and hung up she wouldn't eat a pizza anyway, standing up he pulled her to her feet and led her to the front door "Andy, the guy is a workaholic I'm sure it's nothing to do with you," he said and unlocked the front door. "Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll get you some water," he suggested.

Andy didn't say a word just stumbled up the stairs and into her room. Sam waited until she was safely up the stairs before he went to the kitchen.

As he grabbed a bottle for her from the fridge he looked out towards the door when someone knocked on it. Walking to it he looked up the stairs before pulling it open "can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah…is Andy here?" he asked looking Sam up and down.

'The boyfriend' Sam said to himself taking in his suit "no, she's not here as far as I know she's on a date," he lied.

The guy frowned "I went to the restaurant and she wasn't there, are you sure she didn't come home?" Lee asked.

"No, been here all night I'd have seen her come in," Sam said going to close the door.

"Hey wait," Lee said pushing it back in "do you know where she is?"

Sam rolled his eyes he just said he didn't "no…I'll let her know you called-what's your name?" he asked

"Uh, Lee," he said walking backwards "I'll try her mobile again," he said and disappeared down the steps.

"You do that," Sam muttered and closed the door.

* * *

Upstairs Andy swayed at the top of the stairs as she listened to Sam turn Lee away, once the door was closed she grabbed the rail and started to stumbled down the stairs "why did you do that?" she asked curiously.

Sam turned around to face her "you're drunk you're not fit to see him it'll turn into an argument that you might say something you'd regret tomorrow," he explained hoping she wasn't about to take his head off.

Andy took his words in and nodded slowly "I'd have punched him," she said and walked into the living room "really hard," she added and dropped down beside Coby.

"What is that?" Sam asked pointing to him.

"Him?" Andy asked and cuddled him "this is my baby Coby," she giggled as he licked her face.

"Baby?" Sam chuckled "more like a bear…how come I didn't see him today?" he asked and sat on the chair across from her.

Andy giggled "aww he's only a puppy, he sleeps in my room whenever I'm there, he follows me around."

Sam nodded "how old is he?" he asked leaning over to pet his head.

"Six months now," Andy smiled "my friend was moving out of town and couldn't take him with her….she'd only had him a week when she got the call."

Sam nodded again and sat back "do you wanna head to bed?" he asked.

Andy shook her head "nah, I need to sober up a bit first…wanna watch a movie with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Sam replied "what do you want to watch?" he asked leaning over for the remote.

"Have you seen the new fast and furious?" she asked.

"A girl that likes cars?" he smiled "and no I haven't seen it yet."

"I like my cars," Andy giggled "I haven't seen it yet either…Lee was supposed to take me to see it when it was in the cinema."

Sam sighed as her smile dropped, standing up he walked to where she sat and sat down beside her "we get to see it now," he said and sat back.

Andy giggled and dropped her head onto his shoulder "why can't all guys be awesome like you?"

Sam chuckled and turned on the movie "because I'm one of a kind."

"You're hot too," Andy mumbled "way hot," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "you'll regret saying that in the morning…watch the movie," he said and looked to the tv. He so wanted to kiss her but apart from the fact TJ would kill him she had a boyfriend, she was drunk and upset not to mention he'd only been here five minutes, sighing as she snuggled deeper into him he wrapped his arm around her and tried to focus on the movie.

….

When the movie was over Sam looked down and saw her eyes drop open and close he was surprised she'd lasted the whole movie "want me to help you to bed?" he asked.

Andy yawned and sat up off him immediately missing the warmth "no I'm good," she said and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but wanting to do more "night Sam and thanks for sitting with me," she smiled and stood up.

Sam grabbed her hand as she stumbled and yanked her back a little.

Andy giggled as she fell back and landed on his lap "sorry," she giggled "my balance is a little off," she said making no attempt to move.

Sam chuckled he was well aware where his hands lay but he couldn't find the urge to pull them away from her waist "why don't you head to bed and I'll get you water," was all he could say.

Andy bit on her lip as she looked down on him "I don't wanna go to bed," she said and leaned a little closer "I'm not ready just yet," she murmured and kissed him.

Sam pulled back and looked at her with surprise "Andy you don't wanna do this," he said still not moving away from her.

Andy scoffed "why wouldn't I wanna do this?" she asked.

"Well besides the fact your brother would murder me you have a boyf…" he was cut off as she kissed him again. This time he gave in and kissed her back.

Pulling him closer Andy deepened the kiss this felt so good she was getting tingles all over her body-heaven…until he pulled away quickly.

"Andy I'm sorry I cant do this it's not right," he said and stood up "you're upset and drunk, you have a boyfriend too, not to mention I just got here I don't wanna screw things up with TJ."

Andy stood up she felt like an idiot right now "sorry," she muttered and moved around the sofa "…I just thought you liked me is all," she said and turned back to him "forget it happened," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam sighed and followed her "you don't want this either Andy you know you don't," he said watching her move about "you're not thinking properly," he added.

Andy placed her glass down and walked over to him stopping in front of him she looked up at him "I'm not stupid Sam even if I do look it right now, I can feel the vibe from you I thought you would have wanted the same…night," she said and walked by him.

"Hey," he said pulling her back a little "it's not…" he trailed off and sighed he couldn't believe he was about to do this. Yanking her into him he kissed her hard.

Andy melted into him and slid her hands around his neck, taking a step she pushed him so his back hit the wall-jumping back when the front door opened.

"Hey," TJ said surprised when he walked in to see her still up "you're still alive," he chuckled.

Andy tore her eyes away from Sam "just getting water…night," she smiled and walked by them.

"Is she alright?" TJ asked.

Sam shrugged "I think so…night man," he said and hurried out of the room-that was a big mistake.

* * *

The next morning Andy groaned as Coby barked "what Coby?" she muttered and opened her eyes, sitting up she saw him clawing at her door "you wanna go out?" she asked and rolled out of the bed.

Walking to it she yawned and opened the door, "oh…hi," she said awkwardly when Sam stood on the other side like he was about to knock.

"Hey," he said slowly "…just coming to let you know breakfast is ready."

Andy nodded and looked away from him "uh thanks I'll be down when I get dressed," she said and smiled quickly "won't be long," she added.

"Okay," he nodded and walked backwards "uh, TJ is already down there so you might wanna hurry," he added before turning and walking down the stairs.

Andy closed her door and groaned "stupid," she sighed "stupid stupid Andy," she groaned and walked to find clothes.

After getting dressed and stalling as long as she could she finally dragged herself down and into the kitchen "hey," she yawed sitting beside TJ avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Hey," he replied "how's the head?" he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Fine," she grumbled and started to pick at her food.

"What are you gonna do with your day off?" he asked a few minutes later.

Andy shrugged "might go see Trac and Leo haven't decided yet."

TJ nodded "I'm gonna go see dad if you want to come," he said cautiously.

Andy sighed and glared at him "no," she said sharply "and don't ask again," she said and stood up "thanks for this Sam," said and took her plate before walking off.

Sam watched her go and turned to TJ "what's going on there?" he asked.

TJ sighed "dad fell off the wagon two months back-he's alright now though, he knocked her down when he tried to drive off…she hasn't spoken to him since."

Sam nodded "was she hurt?" he asked curiously.

"Few bumps and bruises it wasn't that bad," TJ said and stood up "I don't know what time I'll be back at so ask Andy if you're looking for anything-later!" he called on his way out.

"See ya!" Sam called after him and stood up, walking to the living room door he saw Andy looking after TJ with a face on her "hey," he said "do you want coffee I'm making one," he asked.

Andy stood up again "no thanks," she said and walked by him.

"Andy," Sam said and stopped her from going any further "are we gonna talk about what happened last night?" he asked.

Andy sighed heavily and turned back to him "it's like you said, it shouldn't have happened I was drunk and upset…forget it happened," she said and walked to the stairs.

Sam watched her go and sighed before shaking his head and walking back to the kitchen.

….

Up in her room Andy dropped onto her bed and ran her hand up and down Coby while she thought about things, she'd have to speak to Lee at some stage and she needed to talk to someone about what happened here last night.

Sitting up she pulled on shoes and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Walking to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway when Sam still sat at the table "are you gonna be here for the day?" she asked as she walked to get herself some water.

Sam nodded "is that gonna be a problem?" he asked "coz I can head out," he added.

"No," she said and turned to face him "I'm going out now I just need someone to let Coby in and out."

Sam nodded and stood up "I'll look after him…I really think we need to talk Andy there's tension here now it won't be long before TJ's onto it too."

"Why did you kiss me?" she blurted out.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked "you did make the first move," he reminded her.

"Why did you kiss me back then?" she asked.

"I pushed you away don't forget-you weren't in the right frame," he said.

Andy nodded "I know then you followed me and kissed me why?" she asked.

Sam sighed heavily and leaned against the counter "are you gonna see your boyfriend today?" he asked.

Andy chuckled "you're not gonna answer," she said and shook her head "alright," she said and grabbed her bag "I kissed you because I've always secretly had a crush on you and you made me feel better about myself-better than I have been in a long time," she said and walked out towards the front door "don't forget to let Coby out!" she called as she pulled her coat on.

Sam followed her and leaned against the stair rail "this can't happen Andy," he said pointing between both of them.

"It's not gonna," Andy said as she fished out her car keys "I made a fool of myself last night you knocked me back we both know where we stand."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself," he said taking a step closer to her "I kissed you too," he said and stopped in front of her "I wanted to kiss you," he added.

Andy frowned she was confused now "you just said this can't happen why not leave it at that and forget about it?" she asked.

Sam sighed "I don't know what I'm doing," he said and took a step closer to her "something is pulling me to you but for TJ I can never go there I can't do that to him."

Andy scoffed "I'm his sister not his girlfriend," she said and pulled the door open "no need to worry nothing will be happening I do have a boyfriend," she said ad hurried out the door…what the hell was she doing? Why did her heart sink lower the further she was away from him?

**A/N So there's a new one for ya's what did you think of that?**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a day since Andy walked out of her house and she still hadn't returned she couldn't face him, the more she thought about it the more she realised she was wrong to throw herself at him then be mad at him for doing the right thing. She took refuge in Traci's house using Leo as an excuse to sleep over…Traci wasn't fooled.

It was now the next evening and Traci was cleaning up Leo's toys after putting him to bed, as she did she watched Andy she knew something was up "okay, you know I love having you here," she said and sat beside her "I don't mind you staying but I know something is up, why are you avoiding your house…and your phone?" she added when Andy cancelled another call like she had been since she arrived.

Andy sighed when she arrived she'd decided not to tell Traci about Sam and just try put it behind her. Looking down at her phone as TJ called again she cancelled it and turned to face Traci "I did something stupid the other night."

"Okay, go on," Traci said.

Andy sighed again "when we got back to my house I started feeling sorry for myself over the whole Lee thing, I was too hyped up to sleep so I asked Sam did he wanna watch a movie and he agreed."

"Okay I know where this is going," Traci said and stood up "we need some wine," she added and walked into the kitchen.

When she arrived back she handed Andy a glass and sat back down "you slept with him?" she asked.

Andy looked down at her glass "no," she sighed heavily "I kissed him and he pulled away saying it wasn't right that I wasn't in the right state-and reminded me I had a boyfriend."

"Okay," Traci said slowly "so what happened then?" she asked.

"I don't know I leaned in and kissed him again I didn't care about Lee or anyone else," she said and stood up. "He kissed me back and it was amazing Trac, then he pulled away again and said he couldn't do it it wasn't right-then said something about TJ killing him."

"And he would," Traci chuckled "you know what he's like when his friends or any bloke looks at you."

"Yeah," Andy said and sat back down "so I told him I was sorry that I was upset and drunk and fled but he followed me."

Traci frowned in her opinion he should have left it at that "followed you to your room?" she asked.

"No to the kitchen," Andy replied "he said I didn't want this so I said forget it happened and walked by him," she sighed and looked over at Traci "then he pulled me back started to say something then just pulled me to him and kissed me."

"Right," Traci said a little confused "then you slept with him?" she asked.

"I didn't sleep with him," Andy chuckled "TJ walked in and we jumped apart I ran to my room after that."

Traci let out a laugh "imagine if he had seen you…so you're hiding out here because you don't wanna face Sam?"

"No," Andy replied "I wanted to spend some time with you and Leo, I already faced him the next morning."

"Okay okay," Traci said waving her hand "I know what happened next it was awkward he wanted to talk you didn't and did the usual, you said forget about it and ran away…more wine?"

Andy chuckled and held out her glass Traci knew her so well "please."

…..

After the bottle of wine was gone Andy opted for another but Traci reminded her they were back in work in the morning and convinced her to go home as she had no stuff here for work.

A while later Andy pulled out her key and sighed she could see the light from the tv through the blinds she knew someone was still up. Unlocking the door she let herself in and was attacked before she could close it.

"Where the hell have you been?" TJ yelled running out of the living room "you've been gone since yesterday morning, I have been going out of my mind!" he yelled.

Andy sighed and walked by him "not now TJ I'm tired," she said and walked into the kitchen "I don't answer to you anyway," she added.

"No you don't but a call or a message would have been nice!" he hissed from behind her "I was about to report you missing!"

"Oh get over it!" Andy yelled "I am twenty-five I can come and go as I please, you knew I was okay I told you I was going to Traci's. You didn't call her or any of my friends so stop acting like you been out looking for me!" she yelled.

TJ sighed "what's gotten into you?" he asked "is it that idiot?" he asked.

Andy rolled her eyes and turned back to the kettle "I worked hard all week I'm entitled to blow off some steam and that's exactly what I did now drop it," she said and walked by him.

TJ sighed again and followed her "you're acting weird I know something is going on."

"Yeah!" Andy yelled and turned back to face him "you're going on! going on about nothing! I'm fine, I'm home, I'm safe, nothing is going on, now if you'll excuse me I'm up early tomorrow," she said and walked up the stairs.

TJ watched her go and huffed before walking back into the living room and dropping down beside Sam "I swear some times I could kill her," he said shaking his head.

Sam had sat silently and listened as they argued she was slipping, it was only a matter of time before TJ knew what had happened between them "she's upset over that guy," Sam said and stood up "leave her to cool off…bathroom," he said and walked out of the room.

….

After he used the bathroom he walked to her room and knocked on her door "Andy," he whispered loudly "are you still up?" he asked.

Andy sat on her bed and bit on her lip looking down at Coby for a second she sighed Traci was right they had to have a proper talk "yeah, come in!" she called.

Sam slipped into her room and closed the door "I only have a few minutes," he said and walked to the bed. "Look TJ is starting to think down there so it's only a matter of time before he figures it out, he's already asked me why I'm acting a bit weird and you are too."

Andy sighed and stretched out "he's not gonna find out," she said and looked over at him "I'm sorry Sam I don't know what I was thinking," she said and looked at her hands "I made an idiot out of myself and I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Sam placed his hand on top of hers "Andy it's okay," he said softly "I shouldn't have followed you I shouldn't have kissed you, I knew you had a lot on your plate so I'm sorry."

Andy nodded and looked up at him "can we forget it ever happened and start over?"

Sam chuckled and opened his arms "come here."

Andy smiled and moved to hug him "it'll never be mentioned again."

Sam nodded against her and pulled back a little "is that why you haven't been home? Because of me?"

Andy nodded "I knew I'd snap at you all the time for no reason so it was better, I know it was me in the wrong but I was still mad at you," she said sheepishly.

Sam shook his head and stood up "it's behind us now," he said and backed to the door as TJ called him "night Andy," he smiled.

"Night Sam…and thanks," she smiled and lay down "now that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked herself as soon as he was gone.

Sighing happily she snuggled into her pillow and groaned when she remembered she had work in the morning, closing her eyes she pulled the covers closer around her and drifted off.

A few hours later she was startled awake as the house alarm started going off "shit!" she yelled and jumped out of the bed "Coby!" she yelled when he started to bark loudly and jump at the door "shush you'll wake…never mind," she said as she remembered the blaring alarm.

Pulling her door open she let Coby shoot down the stairs first just in case it was someone trying to break in. When he appeared back at the bottom of the stairs she knew it was safe and ran down to turn it off "stupid thing," she muttered as she tapped in the code.

Sighing she looked at the box that told her what area had been tampered with, seeing it was the back patio doors again! she walked into the kitchen and over to them. Looking where the alarm sensor was she sighed the wire had come out again "I should really get that looked at," she said as she reached up to put it back in.

Yawning she checked the door was locked before walking out to the hall "Jesus TJ!" she yelled and jumped back when he raised a bat over his head.

"Christ Andy!" he yelled "what the hell are you doing?

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled and pulled the bat from him.

"I thought someone was coming in the back," he replied and followed her as she walked into the kitchen.

Andy turned on the light and set the bat down "it was the wire on the box again we'll have to get it looked at that's twice in the last week," she said as she poured them coffee.

"Thanks…one for Sam too," he added "he was looking around upstairs."

Andy poured another cup and placed it on the counter before grabbing her own cup and sitting beside TJ.

A minute later Sam came down and sat beside TJ "I guess no one was trying to break in," he said and picked up his cup.

"No, faulty wire," Andy yawned and finished the rest of her coffee "I'm gonna head back to bed," she said and stood up.

Sam looked over as she walked to the sink and nearly choked on his coffee she wore nothing but a shirt that stopped just above her knees.

TJ saw what he was looking at and slapped him across the back of the head sending him a glare.

"Coby!" Andy called and waited for him to run by her "night guys!" she called and hurried up to her room.

TJ turned to Sam and sent him another glare "you go near my sister and I'll kill you man," he said and stood up "you know the rule," he added and walked out of the room.

"Yeah," Sam sighed and looked into his cup "a rule I don't think I can keep," he said and stood up, looking around the kitchen he turned off the light and followed back to bed…he'd have to have a talk with Andy about her lack of clothing around him.

When he got to the top of the stairs he went to the bathroom and stopped when Andy appeared beside him "you go on," he said and moved out of her way.

"No you go," Andy said "I just wanted my wipes…missed some make-up," she said pointing to her face.

"Go on you'll only be a minute I think I can hold it," he chuckled.

Andy shook her head "alright…thanks," she said and hurried by him, grabbing her wipes she walked back out "all yours…night," she said and hurried back to her room.

Sam watched her go and sighed as soon as her door closed unaware TJ stood in his own doorway watching them too…something was defiantly up he thought to himself and walked into his room, he'd deal with it tomorrow and for Sam's sake he better be imagining what he was seeing.

* * *

The next morning Andy ran around the house looking for her car keys, after the alarm had woken her last night she found it hard getting back to sleep…that and thoughts about a bare chested Sam "where the hell are my keys," she groaned as she flipped all the cushions off the sofa.

"You weren't even in here last night," Sam chuckled "you check your room I'll check the kitchen."

"Good idea," Andy said and flew by him and up the stairs.

"Sam did you find them?" she yelled a few minutes later as she ran down the stairs.

"No," he called back "I looked everywhere."

Andy sighed "great I'm gonna be late now," she said and grabbed her bag "I'm gonna have to run fast."

"Hang on a sec," Sam said as she made a move for the door "I'm leaving now I'll give you a ride."

Before Andy could reply TJ walked in "no need I'm heading now I'll give her a ride we're going to the same place," he said and grabbed his keys off the counter "later man," he said and walked out the door.

Andy shrugged when Sam frowned at her TJ was in a bad mood "guess he didn't get much sleep either…bye!" she called as she ran after him.

Along the short drive TJ looked over at her and saw her smile to herself "you're in a better mood today," he said.

Andy looked over at him "am I not allowed to be?" she asked.

"Well compared to the mood you were in last night I expected it to last another couple of days," he said as he pulled into the station.

"Well I'm over that," she said and climbed out.

"Okay Andy stop," TJ said and pulled her back "what's going on with you and Sam?" he asked.

"What?" she asked "what do you mean what's going on?"

"After I came home you both started acting weird and then you take off and he's being quiet…did something happen between you two?" he asked.

Andy scoffed "as if," she said and started to walk again "I have a boyfriend and Sam's not interested in me at all your imagining things."

TJ pulled her back "I better be," he snapped "because if I find out he made a move on you or something did happen he's dead!" he hissed.

"Grow up TJ," Andy snapped and pulled away from him she was pissed "I was drunk and upset I kissed him and he pushed me away that's all it was, it was a little awkward so I stayed at Traci's but we've talked about it and we're good now," she said and walked on "and it won't be happening again!" she called as she ran to catch up with Chris and Dov.

…..

Later that day Andy arrived back with a perp after she had him settled in booking she went to find Jerry it was his guy she had arrested "did you see Jerry anywhere?" she asked sticking her head in the door.

"He's in the break room," TJ muttered.

"You still mad about earlier?" she asked and walked to sit on his desk.

TJ looked up at her "and why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Andy shook her head "it was a mistake TJ I told him I was sorry he's moved on from it why can't you?"

"Because he's my friend that is living with us, how do I know this mistake won't happen again and he won't push you away this time?"

Andy sighed "look TJ," she said and stood up "I'm only gonna say this once more…I was drunk I kissed him he pushed me away, I'm sorry he was just being nice and I felt like I was wanted for a change."

TJ sighed and stood up "I told you when you brought that idiot home he was no good for you…I gotta head out," he said and walked by her.

"TJ!" she called after him.

"It's fine!" he called back "I'm fine, we're fine, Sam is fine, we're all bloody fine!" he called before disappearing around the corner.

Andy watched him go and shook her head sometimes she hated how over protective he was.

"Hey," she looked behind her to see Sam walk in the other door.

"Hey," she replied "what brings you here?" she asked.

"Looking for TJ is he about?" Sam asked "my first case is one he's working on."

"Just missed him…better stay out of his way for a while," Andy said.

Sam chuckled "is he still in his mood?" he asked.

"Yeah," And sighed "and I made it worse…I told him what happened."

Sam's eyes went wide "you what?" he yelled "you know he's gonna kill me right?"

Andy looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching them, satisfied no one was she grabbed him by the hand and moved to the corner of the room "I told him it was all on me and you pushed me away so it's okay."

"But that's not the truth I kissed you too," Sam said.

Andy raised an eyebrow "do you want him to kill you?"

"No," Sam sighed "why did you tell him at all?"

"Because he asked me what was going on between us on the way in this morning, I was put on the spot I didn't know what else to say. Don't worry I told him it was me just give him time to calm down and if he does say anything to you jus stick to the story I told you…I gotta go, see ya," she said and hurried off as Gail called her.

Sam watched her and sighed before shaking his head and walking the other way unaware TJ stood again watching them.

* * *

After shift Andy walked home she was giving TJ space to calm down, when she got home after a detour to a take out place she let herself in and walked to the kitchen "hey," she said surprised to see him sitting at the counter.

"Hey," he replied without looking up.

Andy placed the bag down and started to take things out "I know it's my turn to cook but I had a rough day so I got us take out."

"I'll get plates," he said and stood up.

As he placed them down he looked out to the hall as the front door opened grabbing another plate he walked back to his seat.

"Hey," Sam said coming in the door

"Hey," Andy replied "go sit down we're having Chinese," she said as she dished it out.

Sam took off his coat and sat beside TJ "I was at fifteen looking for you earlier you never came back."

"Needed time to think about something," TJ replied.

"Okay," Sam replied knowing to leave it at that.

Andy placed a plate down in front of them "I'm just gonna change," she said and walked out of the room.

"You kissed my sister," TJ said as soon as she was gone.

Sam sighed and looked over at him "it wasn't like that man."

"Oh, why don't you tell me what it was like then," he said angrily.

Sam sighed again "you saw how drunk she was when I took her home."

"Yeah and I bet you loved that," TJ hissed

"Are you gonna let me explain?" Sam asked. TJ waved his hand for him to go on.

"When we got home she got upset about that guy I asked her did she want to go to bed and she said no she wanted to watch a movie and asked me to watch it with her. After it was over she stood up and fell back on to me, when she didn't get up I asked her did she need a hand getting to bed and she kissed me, I pushed her away and she went to bed that'll all that happened," Sam said deciding to stick to the story Andy had already told him.

"Why didn't you tell me if that's all it was?" TJ asked.

"Because I felt like an ass after pushing her away and she felt like an idiot, I didn't wanna make a big deal out of and I didn't want you having a go at her, it was a stupid drunken mistake," Sam said praying he bought it.

TJ stood up "you better be telling me the truth here Sam, you know how I am about my friends dating my sister."

"Not gonna happen man," he said seriously "I wouldn't do that to you," he added.

TJ nodded "then there's nothing else to say about it, I'm heading out I'll be back tonight," he said and walked out of the room.

Sam sighed in relief that was a close call-now he really had to stay away from her.

…..

"Sorry got caught on the phone with Chris," Andy said walking back into the room "…where's TJ?" she asked.

"Gone out," Sam replied and stood up with his empty plate "he said it to me to make sure our stories matched."

Andy nodded "I knew he would…was he mad?"

"Yeah," Sam replied "I thought he was gonna punch me he warned me to stay away."

"Good thing we already agreed that," Andy said and looked to the door as the buzzer went "are you expecting someone?" she asked.

"No you?" he asked.

"No," Andy said and walked to the door, opening it she sighed "Lee," she greeted.

"Hey babe," he said cautiously "I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"Been busy," Andy replied.

Lee nodded she was still pissed "I'm sorry about the other night I got there and you'd already left…I came here and some guy said you weren't home."

Andy sighed she'd have to talk to him pulling the door back she let him in "I went out with Traci and the others," she said and walked to the kitchen.

"Here," Sam said handing her a cup.

"Thanks," she said and took it from him "Sam this is Lee, Lee this is Sam TJ's friend, he's gonna be staying her for a while."

"Alright," Sam nodded looking him up and down.

"Sam," Lee said and looked over at Andy.

"…I'll leave you guys to it," Sam said and slipped out of the room.

"He gonna be staying here long?" Lee asked after a few minutes.

Andy shrugged "don't know TJ never said…you didn't even call me-you cancelled my call when I called you after sitting there alone for half an hour!" she said angrily.

"I know babe and I'm sorry this guy was trickier than I thought he had more questions it never stopped," Lee said walking to her "I'm sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her "let me make it up to you?"

Andy shrugged him off "so you can stand me up again?" she asked.

"No," he said and pulled her back to him "I promise things are gonna change," he said and kissed her neck "I have a few days off why don't we do something?" he suggested.

Andy bit her lip as he trailed kisses along her neck sliding her hands around his neck she leaned into him "what have you got in mind?" she asked and bit her lip as he bit her lightly.

He pulled back and kissed her "me you a hotel room this weekend what do you say?" he asked "I'll leave my phone at home," he added.

Andy smiled this was unexpected "I'm sure we could work out something."

"Good," he said and kissed her again "because I've really really missed you," he said and kissed her again while leading her out of the room.

Andy giggled and pulled him up the stairs she was happy with him, this was what she wanted.

* * *

Sam groaned as he heard her laugh followed by her bedroom door closing he sighed when she squealed, standing up he walked to his bedroom door and pulled it open he wasn't sticking around to hear that. Grabbing hid coat he picked up his car keys and slipped out the door he had no idea why this was effecting him so much-oh yeah he was crazy about her, sighing he started up his truck and pulled away hoping this guy would be gone when he got home later.

When he did arrive home he found her sitting at the bench looking into a cup walking by her he smiled quickly and got a bottle of water from the fridge, he turned around when Andy spoke.

"Where did you get to?" she asked.

"Just went out for a bit…your boyfriend gone?" he asked a little more bitterly than he needed to.

Andy nodded and scoffed "he promised me he'd make more time for me even arranged to go away this weekend then boom his phone rings he ignores me for almost an hour then says he has to go."

"Sounded like you were having fun before I left," he said and leaned on the counter beside her

"Yeah then his phone rings before I could even get my top off…sorry," she said and blushed a little "shouldn't have gone that far."

"So what now?" Sam asked.

Andy shrugged "he's not a bad guy he just doesn't know what comes first."

Sam sighed and pushed him off the counter "you're way too good for him you should be with someone that deserves you," he said as he walked out the door.

"Like you?" she called after him.

Sam stopped just outside the door, sighing her shook his head and turned back to her he took a step back into the room "I thought we talked about this."

Andy shrugged "can't help myself," she said and stood up off the stool "and yes Sam I know he's never there for me and he lets me down a lot more than he should," she said as she walked by him "but we can't all be perfect!" she called as she made her way up the stairs.

"He shouldn't be letting you down at all Andy!" he called after her "don't settle for something when you know something better is out there!"

Andy walked into her room and sighed closing the door she leaned against it and sighed Lee was a total jerk tonight and after everything he said about things changing he goes and does what he always does and forgets she's sitting beside him.

Walking to her bed she dropped onto it maybe she was better off being single for the rest of her life she'd be better off.

Downstairs Sam still stood in the hallway, shaking his head he walked up the stairs and into his room deciding to have an early night and stay out of her way.

…

A while after Andy had heard Sam's bedroom door she text Lee and threw her phone down, standing up she walked to her door and sighed as it rang right away "what?" she snapped.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lee asked

"Why would you assume that?" Andy asked while rolling her eyes.

"You said we needed to talk," Lee replied "I told you I was busy that I'd call you in the morning."

"That's just the thing Lee!" Andy hissed "you're always busy you have no time for me you're better off single and I sure as hell am better off without you, we're done, please don't contact me again," she said and hung up-there, she had finally done it.

Turning off her phone she threw it on the bed and walked to Sam's room, raising her hand to knock she looked towards the stairs as the front door flew open and banged close. Walking closer as she heard TJ yell while he walked to the kitchen she frowned he sounded mad.

"That was a set up, I told you I'd have it!" he yelled.

Andy frowned again and crept down the stairs, padding along the hall she stopped just outside the door to listen again.

"Twenty-four hours is not enough time, come on man I need more time!" he yelled.

Andy stuck her head in and gasped as her eyes landed on a bloodied faced TJ leaning over the sink.

TJ swung to face her and his eyes went wide "I'll call you later," he said quickly and hung up.

"What the hell happened to you!" Andy yelled and hurried to him "TJ you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," he said shoving her away from him.

"You are not fine!" she yelled and stepped back to him "what happened?" she asked as she reached under the sink for the first aid kit.

TJ sighed "some guys jumped me down the street…I'm fine," he said and stepped away from her as she moved closer with a wipe.

"Just sit down and let me clean you up," she said and went to grab his hand.

"I said I'm fine Andy!" he yelled grabbing her wrist "leave it!" he yelled and walked by her.

"You need to be…TJ!" she gasped as he turned quickly and flung her against the wall.

"I said I was fine!" he screamed in her face "leave it Andy! For once will you mind your own business!"

Andy was too shocked to say anything, she couldn't even move.

"What's going on down there!" Sam called as he came down the stairs "I heard yell…" he trailed off when he spotted TJ pinning her against the wall "what's going on here?" he asked taking a step closer.

TJ stared at Andy breathing heavily loosening his grip on her wrists he finally dropped his hands to his side and stepped back "nothing," he said and walked by him.

"What happ…" Sam started.

"Nothing!" TJ yelled and kept going up the stairs.

….

Sam stood watching him go when he finally looked back to Andy he saw she hadn't moved or even dropped her hands from the wall "Andy?" he said taking a step closer to her "are you okay?"

Andy slowly brought her hands down from the wall her wrists were throbbing her heart was racing, she was afraid to say anything in case she burst out crying…what the hell just happened?

"Andy?" he said again and took another step closer.

Andy finally came back "yeah," she said not even knowing what he had said and walked into the kitchen, she felt like her legs were gonna go from under her, her hands were shaking slightly.

Sam followed her and watched her pack away the kit "what happened?" he asked.

Andy shrugged and placed the kit back under the sink "he just flipped when I went to clean up his face," she finally said.

Sam sighed and walked to her he could tell she was shaken "are you okay?" he asked rubbing her shoulders-not missing her flinch.

Andy nodded and stepped away from him "he's lying," she said and sat down.

Sam followed and sat beside her "lying about what?"

"He said some guys jumped him down the street," she said and looked over at him "he came back in his car."

Sam nodded "did he say why they jumped him?"

"No," she replied "but I heard him yelling on the phone-something about a set up and he needed more time."

"Maybe it was about work," Sam said.

"No," Andy said shaking her head "I've seen TJ mad over work that wasn't about work," she said and stood up "I know something is going on and he's gonna tell me," she said and walked by him.

"Hey," Sam said and pulled her back dropping her wrist as she yelped in pain. Standing up he walked to her "let him calm down," he said as he took her arm and slid up her sleeve. Sighing he looked at her "did he do that?" he asked looking at the finger marks.

Andy looked down at the bruises that were forming she couldn't believe he had done that "he just snapped and grabbed me," she said and looked up at him "he's never done anything like this before…what's going on Sam?" she whimpered.

Sam sighed and pulled her into a hug "I don't know but I don't want you digging alright," he said and stepped back "let me talk to him in the morning," he added.

Andy just nodded "…I'm gonna go to bed, see ya in the morning," she said and hurried from the room.

Up in his room TJ paced like crazy he himself couldn't believe what he's done to his sister, sighing he lifted his mattress and pulled out a pile of money. Sitting on his bed he counted it and sighed again he was almost a grand short.

Standing up he started to pace again thinking of another way he could clear his debt and make sure Andy stayed safe.

**A/N so how did we like this one? What is TJ up to I wonder….don't forget to review (smiley face)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Andy sat at the counter lost in her coffee, she still couldn't understand what had happened last night. She and TJ had always been so close he told her everything and vice versa, sighing heavily she looked at the small bruises on her wrist the look in his eyes when he was up in her face-that wasn't her brother. She knew Sam was right when he told her to leave it but she couldn't, something was going on and she had to find out what it was. If he was in trouble she didn't understand why he hadn't come to her and ask her for help.

As soon as she heard TJ's door open she jumped off the stool and grabbed her bag, looking behind her as she heard footsteps she hurried out the back door, part of her was afraid to face him after last night.

Hurrying to her car she cursed she still hadn't found her keys, looking towards the back door like he'd appear she hurried out of the drive and down the street towards the station-maybe TJ's partner would know something.

TJ walked into the kitchen and frowned he thought he'd heard Andy come down not five minutes ago. Seeing a cup on the counter he walked to it and felt it, sighing when it was warm he dropped into the seat she was avoiding him and he couldn't blame her. He knew when she did see him she was going to ask what was going on, he couldn't tell her the truth he had to come up with something she'd believe.

He turned when he heard footsteps to see Sam walk in "have you seen Andy this morning?" he asked.

"No," Sam said and walked him.

TJ sighed and stood up "look man what happened last night…"

Sam swung around and punched him in the jaw "don't let me ever see you put your hands on her again!" he hissed and stormed by him.

TJ grabbed his mouth and watched him go "I didn't mean it Sam I was angry and I took it out on her!" he called after him.

Sam stopped on the stairs and turned back, walking to the kitchen he stopped by the door "what's going on with you?" he asked "I've never seen you like that before and judging by Andy's face last night she hasn't either."

TJ sighed and dropped back onto the seat "I got myself into a little hole-that's all," he said and looked over at him "it's sorted now," he added.

Sam studied him he knew he was lying "sounded like a big hole," he said and pushed himself off the door "you better be ready to explain to Andy when she comes home she's not gonna stop until she gets what she needs," he said and walked off again.

TJ sighed heavily he knew Andy would ask question after question, standing up he grabbed his keys he was due at work soon.

…

Down at fifteen Andy had changed into her uniform and was now sitting on the bench staring into space she still had some time before parade and none of her friends had arrived yet.

"Hey," Traci said sitting beside her "you look miles away."

"Hey," Andy said and stood up "didn't get much sleep last night," she yawned "the alarm kept going off again…is Jerry here yet?"

"Yeah," Traci said slowly knowing something was off "are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Andy nodded and smiled quickly "yeah, I'm totally fine I'm just tried don't worry…I'll see you later," she said and hurried out of the room before Traci would question her more.

As she walked along the hall she spotted Jerry walk back to his office "Jerry!" she called and jogged to catch up with him "can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure-but if it's about Traci's party I have it all done," he said as they walked into the D's office.

"No it's not Trac," Andy said and sat on the desk "It's TJ," she said and looked over at him "did something happen here yesterday with a case or something?" she asked.

Jerry frowned and sat in his chair "no, we spent yesterday wrapping up paperwork for our last two cases…why do you think something happened?"

Andy sighed she was hoping it was just work "he came home last night roughed up, he said some guys jumped him down the street but he pulled into the drive in his car."

"Okay," Jerry said slowly "did he say anything else?"

"I heard him on the phone last night he said something about a set up and he needed more time," Andy said and stood up " then when I tried to help he started yelling at me to leave it and mind my own business, something is going on and I had hoped you'd be able to help me out, you've been his partner for years you know him as well as I do."

Jerry sighed heavily "no Andy I don't know anything about this but I'll talk to him when he comes in and see what he gives me."

Andy nodded and walked to the door "thanks Jerry, I'm sorry to just drop this on you but you're his friend too I figured you'd have some insight to what it was."

"Leave it with me," Jerry replied "I'll come find you when I talk to him."

Andy nodded again and opened the door "I'm worried about him something bad is going on I just know it."

Jerry nodded he knew that too "don't worry Andy I won't let him leave here until he explains himself," he smiled.

Andy chuckled "I knew I could count on you," she said and walked off.

Jerry watched her go and sighed he did know what was going on but after the last conversation he'd had with TJ he thought he'd put an end to it.

* * *

Andy walked to the parade room and took a seat beside Dov and Chris "hey guys," she said.

"Andy hey," Chris smiled.

"Liquorish?" Dov asked holding out a bag.

Andy giggled and leaned over the table "don't mind if I do," she said and pulled one from the bag…missing both their eyes going wide as her shirt sleeve came up.

"Dude! What happened to your arm?" Dov yelled causing a few people to look their way.

Andy quickly covered her sleeve "I fell on the wet floor and TJ had to grab me," she lied.

"With both hands?" Chris asked pulling her other sleeve up "what's going on Andy?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," she said pulling away from him thanking God Frank had just walked in.

Assignments given out and partnered up Andy and Chloe walked towards the coffee machine to grab one on the way out. Traci appeared beside them "hey Chloe," she said "Dov wants you for a sec."

"Oh," Chloe smiled "I'll meet you at the car," she said and walked off.

Andy watched her go and turned to Traci "he doesn't want her does he?"

"No, but I figured it'll give me a minute or two…I was in the parade room when Dov started yelling…what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, TJ moped the floors I didn't know and ran into the kitchen for my phone he grabbed me as I fell," Andy said and turned to the machine "I'm fine Trac really."

"I don't know," Traci said and crossed her arms "you're all jittery you keep darting your eyes everywhere."

"Alright fine," Andy sighed knowing she wouldn't leave until she told her something " apart from ending things with Lee last night me and TJ had an argument-but he did grab me to stop me falling," she added quickly.

"Okay," Traci said nodding her head trying to hide her smile she hated Lee "why didn't you just say that then?"

"Because he works here too our private business is ours and I'm not upset about Lee," Andy said and grabbed two cups "I was gonna tell you later."

Traci nodded again and started to walk with her "right, well you can fill me in at the penny later," she said and walked ahead.

Andy sighed and walked outside she was just glad she hadn't ran into TJ. Getting to her car she saw Chloe already there "thought Dov was looking for you?"

"I know weird right?" she said taking a cup from her "I came out here and he was already gone."

Andy climbed into the car "maybe they got a call when they turned the radio on."

"Yeah maybe," Chloe said "oh TJ was looking for you did you see him?"

"Uh, yeah," Andy lied and pulled away "he wanted to know what was happening for dinner later."

"Men," Chloe chuckled "always thinking of their stomachs."

"Yeah," Andy said and looked out the window hoping the day kept her out on the street.

….

Later that day Sam walked into fifteen, he still had his case with TJ to sort out. Looking around he looked for Andy as he went. Getting to TJ's office he found Jerry there alone "alright buddy," he said and sat on his desk "TJ about?" he asked.

"No," Jerry muttered "haven't see him since this morning."

"Everything alright?" Sam asked knowing Jerry was in a mood.

"No," Jerry sighed and looked up at him "Andy came to me this morning about him."

Sam nodded "did she tell you he grabbed her and left her with marks?"

Jerry's eyes went wide "no," he said and stood up "she left that part out."

"Okay, so what did she tell you then?" he asked.

Jerry shrugged "something about him coming home roughed up and hearing him on the phone to someone."

Sam stood up "and have you asked him about it?"

Jerry nodded "he told me to mind my own business and stormed off he's been ignoring my calls all day."

"Right," Sam said and dropped the file he had onto TJ's desk "I'll find him and have a talk...later!" he called on his way out.

As he walked back towards the exit he saw Andy sitting on her own in the break room, walking in he closed the door over and walked to her "are you okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Great," Andy said sarcastically turning to him she sighed "sorry I'm just all over the place, I've been trying to dodge TJ all day he keeps asking people have they seen me, he even got the dispatcher to call me for him."

"Wanna get outta here?" Sam asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm on duty," she said nodding to her uniform.

Sam chuckled "I know but you are entitled to a lunch break."

"This is my break," Andy muttered "didn't feel like eating."

"How long have you left?" Sam asked pulling her from her seat.

"I just came in here before you so about an hour," she replied letting him pull her along.

"Great so we've loads of time," Sam replied then stopped just outside the door.

Andy looked around him to see TJ walking towards them she couldn't avoid him now.

TJ got to them and stopped "I've been looking for you all day," he said ignoring Sam was there.

"Been busy," Andy said and walked around Sam.

"Andy we need to talk," he said stopping her.

Andy moved away from him "not here," she said and walked on.

TJ sighed and looked back to Sam "what are you even doing here?"

Sam chuckled knowing what he was looking for "you're not gonna get an argument outta me so save whatever you're about to throw at me…I left that case file on your desk I'll be back for it in an hour," he said and walked on to catch up with Andy.

TJ watched them both go and sighed he really needed to get Andy alone and try fix this.

* * *

After shift Andy had gone to the penny with Traci and filled her in after Traci had had her rant Andy told her she was fine at home and left.

Walking up her drive she blew out a breath as TJ's car was in the drive, walking inside she closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen. "Hey," she said when she spotted him.

"Hey," TJ said standing up "can we talk?" he asked.

"I guess we better," Andy said and sat across from him "where's Sam?" she asked.

"Working late," TJ said and slid keys over to her "I found them in my hoodie you like to wear."

Andy nodded and looked at them for a second "what happened last night?"

TJ looked down at his cup and started to play with it "I owed someone money," he said.

"For what?" Andy asked.

TJ sighed "gambling debt from last year."

"Gambling?" Andy asked wide eyed "TJ we went through this last year how could you go back to it?"

"I didn't," he said quickly "it was just the once but I didn't know how to stop I just kept adding and adding."

"You never knew when to stop," Andy snapped "you almost lot me my home and everything else!" she hissed.

"I know," TJ muttered "the guy was cool for a while I was able to give him a hundred here and there-more if I had it."

"How much do you owe?" Andy asked.

"Ten grand," he sighed "I've paid off two so far."

"That's why you got jumped?" she asked "because he wants the rest of it?"

TJ nodded "I showed up with fifteen hundred last night and he said it wasn't good enough."

Andy sighed and stood up "I'll go to the bank in the morning on one condition," she said.

"I don't want your money I don't want you anywhere near this," TJ replied.

"Well I don't want you killed over a couple of grand so I'm going!" she snapped "but you go to a programme and get help."

"I'm not addicted I'm not going to a programme," TJ said.

"Yes you are TJ!" she yelled "you're getting jumped by guys, you're getting vicious, you're taking it on me I have never seen you like that before."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly "I was still hyped up when you walked in I'm so sorry for what I did."

Andy stared back at him for a moment "you go to the programme and I'll settle your debt, if you don't I want you to pack up and move out I'm not having guys turn up at my house again."

"They won't come here," TJ said.

"Like they wouldn't the last time? TJ I was brushing guys away from the door for months before one of them burst in wrecked the place and broke my arm in the process!" she yelled as her eyes filled with tears "you do it or you're gone!" she cried and ran out of the room.

TJ sighed he hated lying to her but he had to, that ten grand he had mentioned-wasn't even a dent in the hundred grand he owed.

…..

Two days had passed and Andy hadn't seen TJ but Jerry assured her he walked him to the programme meetings himself. Sitting down with coffee she looked up as Sam walked in "morning," she smiled.

Sam chuckled "haven't seen one of them in a while," he said and sat beside her "what are you gonna do with your day off?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "I was thinking of taking Coby to the dog park for a few hours then I might clear out my wardrobe."

Sam chuckled "I'll steer clear then…have you heard from TJ?" he asked.

"No," Andy replied, after he had come home that night she had filled him but made him promise to say nothing. "Jerry said he's okay that he walked him in and has been checking in on him…he doesn't want to talk to me."

Sam nodded "I called yesterday I got the same reply," he said and stood up "I gotta get to work, I'll see ya later."

Bye!" Andy called after him. A few minutes later she was just ready to leave when there was a knock at her door. Pulling it open she was faced with two guys "can I help you?" she asked.

"TJ about?"

"No," Andy said not liking the look of them "he's at work."

The other one chuckled "we've just called there, no sign of him."

Andy shrugged "he's a detective he's always on the move," she said and went to close the door.

"Hey," one said putting his hand out.

Andy looked down at his hand "get your hand out of my door before you lose it!" she hissed.

They both chuckled and took a step closer to her "tell TJ big Joe is looking for him."

"And you tell big Joe he's not getting another penny from him," Andy said holding her ground.

"Is that so?" one of them asked and tried to push the door in.

Andy looked behind her as Coby started growling "I wouldn't do that If I were you, he's very protective," she said pulling the door open so they could see him.

They both took a step back as Coby barked loudly and placed himself in front of Andy "he owes us money and we're gonna get it one way or another!" one of them hissed.

Andy shrugged "I suggest you don't come back here or it won't be the dog you have to worry about!"

"Aww she'll call in the cops," one of them laughed.

Andy chuckled "I can handle myself," she said and took a step forward "get the hell away from my door and off my property!"

"Everything okay here?" came a voice behind them.

All three looked to see Sam on the steps "Andy?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah," she nodded "they were just leaving."

The two guys looked between Andy and Sam for a moment before they started to walk "be seeing ya!" one of them called back.

Once they were gone Sam followed her inside "are you okay?"

Andy nodded as her eyes stung "what are you doing back?"

"I left my phone on the counter…are you sure you're okay?" he asked following her to the kitchen.

Andy stopped in her tracks "no," she whimpered and threw her hands over her face "I cant go through this again," she said before she bust out crying.

Sam jumped and caught her as she sunk to the ground "I gotcha," he said pulling her closer "it's gonna be okay Andy I promise," he said and just let her cry it out.

* * *

A while later Andy lifted her head off his chest "I'm sorry," she said wiping her face "you better get to work," she added.

"I don't like the idea of you being here alone," Sam said.

"I'm going out," Andy replied "they won't be back anyway," she added.

"You don't know that," Sam said and stood up.

"They won't," Andy said "I've dealt with this before Sam, they send a message then leave the next move to TJ…they won't be back," she said again.

Sam sighed "will you at least stay out until I'm home?" he asked "go to the penny or one of your friends?" he asked.

Andy walked to him "I'll be fine Sam don't worry," she said and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for that I needed it," she said and went to walk off.

"Hey," Sam said and pulled her back to him "I'm worried about you Andy what if they follow you?" he asked "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Sam," Andy said placing her hands on his shoulders "I'll be fine okay, don't worry," she said and looked up at him "stop worrying," she added.

Sam sighed "I can't help but worry about you."

Andy chucked "I'm your mates sister you shouldn't be worried about me," she said and went to pull away from him.

"You're more than that to me and you know that," he said pulling her back to him.

Andy closed her eyes as she felt his hands slide around her waist "we can't do this Sam," she said and opened her eyes again.

"I know," he said and took a step closer to her "but I'm going crazy not being able to kiss you."

Andy's breath hitched as he pulled her against him 'screw it' she though to herself, the only problem they had was TJ and right now his word didn't mean much. Leaning up on her toes she wrapped her arms around him "then kiss me," she said.

Sam lowered his head and kissed her slowly, as it heated up he started to walk her back until she hit the wall. Just as he lifted her onto his hips he sighed as his phone rang from the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be at work," Andy giggled and slid her feet to the ground.

"We'll continue this later?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded "later," she said and kissed him again.

Sam walked to get his phone and walked back to her "it's my boss I gotta go," leaning in he kissed her again and hurried out the door.

….

Later that evening Sam arrived home and walked to the kitchen "hey," he said seeing her at the sink.

"Hey," she sniffed and continued washing the dishes.

Sam placed his keys on the counter "what's wrong?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Nothing," Andy said and moved away from the sink "dinner will be ready in about ten minutes if you wanna change or whatever."

Sam turned her to face him "Andy what's wrong?" he asked again.

Andy bit on her lip and looked up at him "I went to the clinic today I just wanted to make sure TJ was okay…he wasn't there-he was never there."

"But Jerry said he was checking in on him," Sam frowned.

"He was," Andy nodded "seems an old buddy of his mans the phone and fobbed Jerry off every time he called saying he was in a meeting or he was out with his group."

"So where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Andy sighed "I've called everyone I can think of even my dad," she said "no one has seen or heard from him."

"So what now?" Sam asked.

Andy thought for a moment "nothing," she said and turned back to the cooker "TJ will turn up when he wants I'm not chasing after him this time."

Sam nodded and leaned against the counter "he's big enough to look after himself he'll be fine."

"I know," Andy agreed "I jus hope he doesn't do something stupid…forget about him," she said turning to face him "we're gonna have dinner and watch a movie in peace."

Sam chuckled and pushed himself off the counter "I was thinking you'd have changed your mind by the time I got home."

Andy leaned in and kissed him quickly "nope," she said and walked by him.

"Hey," he chuckled and pulled her back to him leaning in he kissed her sweetly "don't worry about TJ okay."

Andy smiled "I'm not," she said and pulled away from him.

"What are we having for dinner?" he asked leaning over the pot.

"Just pasta," Andy said and looked towards the back door as Coby barked outside "what's he barking at?" she said and walked to the door.

"Andy wait," Sam said and followed her "let me go," he pulling her behind him.

"You really gotta stop worrying about me," she chuckled "it's probably a cat like always," she said missing TJ sneak in the front door and go upstairs.

"It might not be," Sam said and pulled the door open.

"Oh look a cat," Andy giggled as next doors cat scampered across the porch.

"Shut up," he chuckled and closed the door again.

* * *

In his room TJ frantically searched for money he'd hidden but had done so when he was wasted and now had no idea where he had put it. Lifting his mattress he cursed as his bedside lamp fell off and hit the floor.

Downstairs Andy looked up at the ceiling"did you hear that?" she asked.

"No I didn't hear anything," Sam replied.

Andy stood up "it came from TJ's room," she said and started to walk towards the stairs.

Sam followed her and stopped at the bottom of the stairs "are there any window's open?" he asked.

"In December?" Andy said and took the rest of the stairs, getting to TJ's room she tipped the door in and stuck her head in. Looking around she sighed when nothing stood out, seeing the lamp on the floor she walked to it and picked it up looking at the open window she shook her head and placed the lamp back on the locker "I don't remember opening that," she said and walked back to the door.

"What was it?" Sam asked when she came back down.

"A lamp fell off the locker," she said as she walked back to the kitchen "and the window was open."

"Have you been in there sine TJ left?" he asked sitting beside her.

"No," she sighed "he must have left it open before he left, anyway, we better eat before it goes cold."

Upstairs TJ stepped out of his wardrobe…where he had found the missing money, grabbing a bag from under the bed he pulled out a handful of clothes and walked out of his room. Walking to Andy's room he placed a black bug on her door and another on her window, walking to her bed he sat on it and sighed heavily how the hell had he gotten in so deep? Pulling a letter for her out of his breast pocket he placed it on her pillow and smiled sadly this would explain everything-explain why he had to leave her.

Standing up he wiped his eye he knew she'd be okay with Sam around the house and Jerry had promised him he and the others would keep an eye on her. He would be too that's what the bugs were for, he'd also placed more downstairs before she got home a tracker and mini mic in her car and her cruiser so he could keep her safe but from a distance.

Taking one last look around her room he smiled again and slipped out the door-freezing when Sam stood leaning against a door frame "I know how you work TJ" he said.

TJ sighed "Andy know I'm here?" he asked.

"No, I told her I had to make a call," Sam said and walked to him "you gonna tell me what's going on?"

TJ sighed and backed into Andy's room as he heard he call Sam "not now, meet me at the golden bridge at ten," he said and ran to Andy's window.

…

Sam sighed and watched him climb out the window hearing Andy's footsteps he made it to the top of the stairs just in time "hey," he said.

"Hey," she chucked "who were you talking to?" she asked.

"My boss," Sam replied.

"That's funny," Andy said waving his phone "I didn't think you could make a call without this."

"That's my personal phone I have a work phone too," he said quickly.

"Oh okay," Andy said and turned around "do you want to watch that movie now?" she asked.

Sam followed her down "um I can't," he said and grabbed his keys "my boss wants me to head in now and look over something."

Andy nodded "alright I'll just see you in the morning then," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam followed her "I'll be back in an hour or so if you want to watch it then."

Andy nodded as she pulled on her coat "I'm gonna bring Coby for a walk text me when you're on your way back," she said and grabbed his lead.

"Okay," Sam said and walked to her "I'll be as quick as I can," he said and kissed her quickly.

"Okay!" Andy called as she let herself out the back door.

Sam walked out the front door and climbed into his truck, waving at Andy as she passed he pulled away "damn it TJ," he said and turned the corner.

When he arrived at the bridge he pulled in and looked around for TJ's car. When he couldn't spot it he climbed out and called his number, when that went to mail he sighed and leaned against his truck.

* * *

Ten minutes went by and he was about to give up and head home when TJ's car finally pulled in. walking to it he climbed in the front seat "start talking," he said.

TJ turned off the engine and turned to him "I have to leave town."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Gambling debt, people are after me for money, I cant risk Andy getting caught up in it," he replied.

"Too late," Sam hissed "two guys turned up looking for you today and she answered, lucky I forgot my phone or who knows what would have happened."

"What did they say?" TJ asked.

"That big Joe was looking for you…how much do you owe?" he asked.

TJ sighed "a lot, that's why I have to leave."

"What if me and Jerry helped you out?" Sam asked

"You Andy and everyone else put together can't give me that kind of money," TJ replied and started up his car "I have to go now will you please just look after Andy and tell her I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You can tell her yourself, just come home man we can figure this out together," Sam said.

"We can't Sam," he sighed "I owe a hundred grand and have paid off two and a half my time is running out."

"We'll work something out," Sam said "come on TJ you can't do this to Andy she's worried about you she knows you're not at the clinic."

TJ shook his head "I can't go home, I can't see her, I can't fix this will you please just keep this us between us and look out for my sister."

"What am I supposed to say to her when I go back?" Sam scoffed.

"Nothing," TJ replied "I left her a note explaining everything…can you get out now."

Sam climbed out of the car "what happened to always having her back?" he asked and walked away.

TJ watched him go "I will be watching her back," he said and pulled away.

….

When Sam arrived home he found Andy curled up on the sofa with Coby lying at the other end "where did you walk?" he asked dropping into the armchair.

"The park around the corner," Andy replied "a few people were out tonight," she said and sat up "you were quick," she added.

"I know he had me look at a file I already went through," he chuckled.

"So it was a waste of a journey" Andy giggled and walked to the kitchen "beer?" she asked.

"Go on then!" Sam called back.

Andy walked back with two beers and handed him one "do you still want to watch a move?" she asked "it's late now."

Sam yawned and looked at the clock "I'm on late tomorrow so go on," he said.

"Yeah I'm on nights again," Andy groaned.

Sam chuckled "maybe you should get an early night then."

"I think I'll survive for two more hours," she giggled and sat back on the sofa "I'll let you pick the movie."

"Have you seen broken city?" he asked.

"No," Andy replied "but I heard it was good."

"Yeah me too," Sam replied "we'll watch that then."

Andy nodded and flicked through the box until she found it "you can sit beside me you know," she said glancing at him.

Sam chuckled "I was waiting for an invite."

Andy shifted to make room "consider yourself invited," she giggled.

Sam stood up and dropped down beside her lifting his arm when she moved to snuggle into him. Titling her chin up he lowered his head and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to…watch the movie," he said and pulled her closer.

Andy snuggled into him and looked at the tv, right now nothing was happening and her life was perfect.

**A/N so?**

**PS happy New Year if I don't get to post again ****J**


End file.
